


A Bowl Of Ramen and A Cup Of Boba

by CriticalDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ;), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boba Tea, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, HanMei, Honeydew Mei, Ramen, Ramen Chef Master Hanzo, Rating will change, Shifting Perspectives each chapter, Slow Burn, With a side of Gency, also i suck at summaries, thank you blizzard for Mei's new skin, yeaaa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: Hanzo works at a Ramen Shop. There he meets a woman. She also works. Everything will be fine.





	1. Ramen

**Author's Note:**

> thank you blizzard for reinvigorating my hanmei motivation spirit with honeydew mei
> 
> This work will be split into 4 chapters, with the last one full of you know what ;) 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading!

“Its closing time...” 

Hanzo sighed, cleaning off the last of the pots and pans and stored them in the drawers, again to be used for tomorrow. 

Business had gone usual. The ramen shop they own makes yen, the family pays the bills, life is good, for Hanzo at least. 

Ever since his mother and father had passed down the shop to him and his brother so that they can focus on its business aspect, he had really no time to get out except on days when the store is closed for holidays with the family. All he and his brother focused on was making the ramen serving the customers and making the money. 

Recently, Hanzo had found himself cleaning up after himself more often than Genji was helping him. Sure, he knew how to make ramen himself but he was always making an excuse to leave the area to “pursue on opportunity the family could use.” Hanzo knew deep down this meant girls. 

Speaking of Genji, this was the 4th time he was absent for most of the work day. He knew he would have to give Genji a piece of his mind right now. 

After Hanzo cleaned up, he stepped outside and groaned at the first sight he saw. 

It was Genji, in his worker’s uniform, rushing towards his brother with what did he know? Two girls not too far behind him. 

As they approached Hanzo, he got a better look at the women. 

One was a slim figured woman with golden hair like a sun, wrapped up in an upwards ponytail, like she was ready for some sort of operation, and judging from her looks, she might be of German descent. 

The other woman was a bit more smaller to the first women, in fact, she was kinda small. Although this woman had a more...less slim figure than the German women, she was wearing glasses with a blue short sleeved shirt and her hair tied up to a bun with a red pin holding it in place. Judging from her, she looked to be of Chinese descent. 

And not to mention, Genji. 

“Hey!!!! Brother! I see that you’re closing and…” 

As Genji approached, Hanzo grabbed him by the uniform hard. “This is the fourth time you had to leave for a “event,” Genji.” He snarled. “I had to do everything by myself! I had a bunch of impatient customers, and I had to skip dinner with Mother and Father to keep the shop running!” He progressed into yelling. “You will be working with me all day tomorrow, no exceptions!” At that point, Hanzo didn’t care if the two women were hearing them. 

He gestured his hands wildly. “Hey, Hey! Brother! Fine! Fine! I’ll work tomorrow. Just help me with a favor here.” 

“A favor?” Hanzo had to blink a few times. “Bold of you to assume I’m going to help you out with a favor Genji. Do it yourself.” 

“No, brother! You wouldn’t close the store on some potential customers, would you?” Genji said. 

“Yes,” The German woman spoke. “My friend and I here, we work long hours and don’t usually get out until around this late at night and we’re currently finding a place to eat! Luckily, Genji had told us of the shop he and you run and he says it was still open, so we were wondering if we could have a quick bite to eat?” She held out a yellow pouch that shaked with moving coins. Hanzo sighed. “You are paying extra for your meals. Genji, you are making them with me.” He grabbed Genji’s ear and pulled him into the shop, Genji making noises of pain. 

A few minutes later, the bowls were finished and Hanzo was holding one bowl full of ramen, ready for consumption. 

Genji, however had three bowls, all filled up as well. Hanzo raised a brow. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

“You’re hungry too, right? Let’s eat with them!” Genji excitedly exclaimed. 

“We can eat at home, Genji.” 

“And miss the opportunity for you to socialize? Come on, brother! Let’s go!” Genji said as he rushed out the door. 

“You are still working all day tomorrow…” Hanzo sighed. He really had no choice but to get wrapped up with Genji’s shenanigans. As he exited the kitchen, Genji was already giving the bowls out. 

“And this one's for you, Angela!” 

“Ah, thank you Genji! I am starving!...Ah…” The German woman, Angela, said as she picked up the nearby chopsticks. 

“Uh, Genji, where’s my bowl?...” The Chinese woman asked a bit quietly. 

“Oh! Uh…” He stammered. 

“I have it.” Hanzo said as he exited with a bowl in hand. 

“Ah!” The woman cried out in excited relief. 

As he set the bowl for the Chinese woman, she mumbled something in which Hanzo guessed was her language, perhaps relief? He paid no mind to it as he sit down across from her. 

The German woman that was named Angela gave out a nervous laugh. “I apologize to all of you, but I cannot seem to use chopsticks very well....” 

At the corner of his eye, Hanzo saw Genji move his chair next to Angela. “No, it’s ok! Here, how about I feed you the Ramen?” He smirked. 

Angela blushed, and she looked at Hanzo. “You wouldn’t have any spoons or forks, would you?” 

Hanzo looked, and shaked his head. Genji smiled. 

“Oh...oh, alright. You can feed me the ramen, Genji.” Angela said, now staring at him. 

“It will be my pleasure.” Genji bowed slightly, as he began scooping up ramen from Angela’s bowl. 

As Hanzo looked back to his bowl, he saw from the other corner of his eye, another stare at him. 

“You did that on purpose, did you?” The woman that sat across from him said, smiling. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Hanzo said as he picked up his chopsticks and began eating, the woman following after. 

As they ate, Hanzo looked over at Genji to see him and Angela laughing from their...situation. He looked away. Genji had better be thankful. 

“Hey, Hanzo, right?” 

He look up to see the woman that sat across look at him. That prounciation was a bit off, something like "Banszho." 

“This is so good. I’m thankful that you remained open, or else I would have starved.” She softly giggled. 

Hanzo shrugged. “Just know that you and your friend are paying extra for your meals.” 

“That sounds reasonable enough.” The woman said as she took more slurps of ramen and broth. 

“I don’t think I’ve introduced myself to you,” She said as she swallowed her ramen. “I am Mei-Ling Zhou, and I’m currently visiting Japan with my colleague Angela whom your brother is currently sweet talking to, and I plan to become a climatologist at some point, but as of now, I am currently enjoying my time in Japan at the moment. How about you?” 

Hanzo paused for a brief moment, then kept on eating his ramen. He really didn’t have a goal in his life, in fact, he might have already fulfilled it. Take over the ramen shop in terms of working and eventually learning how to run it in the business world. At the moment he needed only to just work, as his mother and father handled the business aspect of it. 

But, there were some things he wanted to do. Without the blessing of his mother and father. He usually kept it to himself, but Genji had known him well to learn about some of the things he wants to do. He wouldn't mind telling it to her, would he? After all she was curious. 

As he finished slurping the ramen, he answered, looking at her. “At the moment, I am only concerned about keeping this shop running for my mother and father. But eventually, I would like to travel around the world at some point. To see the world.” 

Mei’s smile maintained. In fact, it widened. “You don’t go outside a lot, do you?” 

“You are not the only one who says that. And besides, does it look like I have a choice?” Hanzo replied. 

She audibly hummed, as if she wanted to say something. But she then ate more ramen. A wise choice, Hanzo thought. 

As they ate, Hanzo occasionally looked over to see Genji feeding Angela her ramen and the two sharing laughter constantly. He looked back at his bowl and kept on eating. 

But what really caught his attention was him noticing Mei glancing at him multiple times. She looked like an average woman: brown eyes, brown hair, the glasses and hairpin he noticed when he first saw her. Through further observation, the hairpin had a snowflake charm hanging on near the red bun of the hairpin. She was cute. He kept on eating. 

As the group finished their ramen bowls, Hanzo took all of them back into the kitchen for cleaning later. 

As he entered the kitchen he heard Mei yell out “Thank you for the meal, Hanzo!” He found himself smiling a bit. 

As Genji and Angela were still talking, Hanzo made the announcement yet again that she and Mei were going to pay extra for their meals. 

“I understand.” Angela sighed softly as she and Mei took out their pouches of yen. 

After everything was paid, the group was outside of the shop. 

“I really enjoyed that ramen! Thank you, Genji and Hanzo, for letting us in as you were closing.” She laughed. 

“It was our pleasure, Angela.” Genji said with a bow. 

“Just do not do that again. You have not earned any favors with us.” Hanzo brashly said. 

Genji elbowed his brother. “Come on, brother! I noticed you were talking with Mei over here.” Hanzo scoffed. 

Mei giggled. “I enjoyed talking with him, Genji.” 

“Well, we best be on our way. Got another day of work tomorrow.” Angela said. 

“Actually Angela, I have to ask you something.” Genji rushed over to her side. 

As Hanzo looked over to Genji, he noticed Mei catching another glance at him. This time he turned to lock eyes at her. 

"I hope we’ll meet again.” 

“Perhaps you will when you come late for ramen again?” Hanzo said with a smug smirk. 

“That won’t happen.” Mei flashed her own smug smirk. 

“I will hold you to it, Mei-Ling.” Hanzo said. His prounciation was a little off, saying "Mei-Lin." 

“Mei! We’re leaving!” Angela said as they saw Genji rushed back to Hanzo. 

“I’m coming!” Mei said. “I’ll see you around, Hanzo?” That same mispronunciation again. 

“Perhaps.” Hanzo replied. 

Her smirk turned into a soft grin. “I’ll hold you to it.” 

Hanzo found himself smiling again. That may have been poorly executed but at least she made him amused. He didn't mind her at all. In fact, he enjoy her company. The few conversations they had throughout the dinner. The slight mispronunciations of their names. 

He wouldn’t mind doing that again with her. 

“Brother, brother!” Genji called to him, sending him back to reality. “Look! I got Angela’s number!” 

Hanzo felt like a hammer just struck him dead in the face. _“You what?”_


	2. Boba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about this!

“Mmm….” 

Mei-Ling Zhou stretched her arms out, letting her nerves relax upon the air of the room. 

She smiled as she tightened her cap and bow tie. 

“It’s opening time.” She said as she flipped the sign near the store from Closed to Open. 

She was recently hired to work here by recommendation from her colleague Angela. Boba was always one of her favorite drinks, and to make some and serve it was at least a way to earn some money being in Japan. 

That, and going to Japan was something she wanted to do. 

The store had only been opened for more than a minute and she found herself bored. 

The store’s boss, what was his name? Oh yeah. Opara hired her on the spot and provided her clothing for the job. She liked it. Green shirt, green cap, comfortable jorts, orange polka dot socks, comfortable sneakers, even white gloves. It was perfect for a worker’s uniform. 

Opara wouldn’t arrive for another few hours. He told her first day would begin at 9am. But it was her idea they opened at 7am. 

No one would be coming for a while. It’s 7am. Of course no one would be coming for Boba this early, right? 

She went to the back, into the lounge, and pulled her phone out. 

“Why did I recommend we open at 7am?” She sighed to herself. As she put on her headphones she opened the news app. Recent weather patterns, weather for today in Hanamura, Japan, recent news of weather storms in the oceans…. 

_Maybe I should just stick to the schedule next time...hm. She thought to herself._

_“Hello?”_

_I catch a fever  
Whenever you’re around _

_“Hello?"_

_Can’t fight the way you mess with my temperature!  
Oh,oh can’t believe it…_

__“Hello?!”_ _

__“Huh?!” Mei turned off her music._ _

__A customer?_ _

__Mei turned off her phone and rushed through the door, heading to the register._ _

“So sorry to keep you waiting! Welcome to Lijiang Boba! How can I--wha?!” Her mouth dropped from surprise. 

Thankfully her expression was just the same as the man that was across from her. 

__He was a tall man, with tied back hair and a black jacket to wear. There was a strand hanging on his right, but she didn’t mind. His figure was muscular._ _

__And it was someone she knew. The man from last night._ _

__“Hanzho!” Mei smiled._ _

“Mei-Lin…” Hanzo said with lasting surprise. “You work here?”

__She maintained her smile. “Yes! I was recently hired here! I guess I forgot to tell you, huh? I would have convinced you to visit.”_ _

__He chuckled. “Well, here I am by convenience.”_ _

__She smirked. “You held your promise.”_ _

__“A promise?” Hanzo said with confusion. Then his face beamed with realization. “Ah, I remember.”_ _

__She giggled. “You held to it.”_ _

__Hanzo shrugged his arms. “I suppose so,” he looked around. “When did you get hired here? I haven’t seen this shop until today.”_ _

__“The store opened up about a few months ago, I think? I applied a few weeks after I arrived here, and today is my first day.” Mei explained._ _

__“Hm,” Hanzo grunted. “I suppose I didn’t see it. But the sign says the store opens at--”_ _

__“I can explain that,” She said with a nervous giggle. “I recommended to my boss that we should open up at 7am, not 9am. I had hoped we would get more customers, but I suppose I was a bit overconfident.” She looked away._ _

__“Well, I would say it worked. I did arrive a few minutes after opening.” Hanzo smiled._ _

__She looked back at him with a rising smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess it did!” She was happy. Happy that it worked. “Well, what can I get for you? We have a nice selection of flavors for you to choose from!” She said with smiles._ _

__Hanzo chuckled. “I shall have the honeydew flavor, please.”_ _

__“Ah, honeydew! You know, it’s my favorite!” Mei giggled._ _

__“I knew from the vibrant colors of your uniform. You look...cute.” Hanzo said._ _

__She felt warmth in her cheeks. “Th-thank you! Th-that means a lot to me! You-uh...y-you looked really handsome last night in your worker’s uniform!”_ _

__Mei then felt like slapping herself as Hanzo’s expression turned into a surprised look._ _

__There was an awkward silence between the two, separated by the wooden counter between them as it looked like Hanzo was trying to process what she just said to him._ _

__“I’ll-I’ll get started! Um…” She thought she saw Hanzo smile as she turned around to begin making his boba._ _

__Thankfully, making Boba in the shop was easy at this point for her, thanks to Opara teaching her. Scoop up tapioca pearls, dispense flavor and tea, easy!_ _

__But as she was making the drink, her thoughts drifted back to Hanzo. Now she thinks she’s a creepy, lonely woman to him._ _

As she pulled the lever to dispense the tea, she sighs. _Good job, now he thinks you’re creepy! It’s been 2 weeks since you arrived here with Angela and already--_

“Mei!” She suddenly heard Hanzo call to her.  
“Hu--Huh?!” Suddenly her vision was covered by tea and she recoiled herself away. 

__When she brushed her face, she saw that the tea dispenser was spraying off tea everywhere._ _

__“Oh my gosh! I have to fix this!” She said frantically._ _

__As she turned to search for something to fix the mess she saw Hanzo suddenly leap over the wooden counter to her._ _

__“H-Hanzho?! You don’t have to leap over the counter!”_ _

__“Never mind that! Are you alright?!” Hanzo said to her._ _

__“Y-Yes! Snowball!” Mei suddenly called._ _

__Seconds later, a small green robot appeared, and began spraying ice on the now broken tea dispenser, freezing its leaking point and stopping the mess. It flew over to Mei and gave off a happy whir._ _

__Mei sighed. “Thank you, Snowball.” She patted the robot._ _

__She turned to look to Hanzo, who stood there with her. “I’m so sorry. I am better than this…”_ _

__Hanzo raised his hand and shook his head. “Do not worry about that. I am just glad you are alright.”_ _

__Mei giggled. “Thank you.” She turned around to examine the broken tea dispenser. “How did this happen?”_ _

__“It would seem that this was the reason.” She heard Hanzo and turned around, seeing a broken bolt in his hand._ _

__“Oh...that was our only tea dispenser.” Her slumped down slightly. “Looks like I’ll have to call Opara and have him order a new one…”_ _

__“Opara?” Hanzo asked._ _

__“My boss.” Mei answered swiftly. “Um...I think there will be no Boba Tea for a while. I’m really sorry Hanzho, to do this to you.” She felt water in her eyes._ _

__“Mei…” He said with sympathy._ _

__“Time to clean up this mess…” She took off her now wet gloves. Then she felt a sudden tug at her shoulder._ _

“I’ll help you.” Hanzo offered, and she couldn’t help but smile.  
“Thank you.” She responded.

__After a while, the mess around the shop was cleaned, and the room was back to the state it was before their accident occured._ _

_Great, just great, Mei. First you’re falling apart from talking to this man now you messed up his morning and the rest of the shop! Just great!_

“Mei,” Hanzo suddenly called, and she snapped away from her thoughts. She looked over at him. 

“You wouldn’t have a kitchen in the shop, would you?”

___Mei’s eyes widened more. “We actually do...why would you…?”  
Hanzo smiled. “Well, I do know how to make my own boba tea.” ___

___She gasped. “Then…!”_ _ _

___ _

___He nodded. “Not all hope is lost.”_ _ _

____

___Mei sighed happily. “You’re a lifesaver! Um…”_ _ _

____

___“Hm…?”_ _ _

____

___She looked away from him. “Can you...teach me how to personally make boba tea?”_ _ _

____

_You work at a boba tea store and you ask him how to make it? You’re just doing great in Japan, Mei!_

____

__He suddenly took her bare hands. She felt her cheeks spike in heat._ _

____

__“I would be honored.” He said._ _

____

__Mei smiled and giggled. “Thank you.”_ _

____

__“Now, shall we?” As he urged her to lead him into the kitchen._ _

____

__“Yeah!”_ _

____

__It didn’t take a long time to make the boba tea by hand. She witnessed how Hanzo made it, him explaining that there are other ways to make it but this method was the fastest. Using honeydew flavored powder and a shaker cup he mixed in the important ingredients and shook the cup rapidly up and down, while also assigning Mei to gather some ice, leftover tapioca pearls and drinking cups._ _

____

__“Why did you ask me to get two cups? Are you making one for Genji as well?” She asked as she poured the ice and tapioca pearls into the cups. As Hanzo finished shaking the rather large cup, he flashed a smile. “No. That second cup is for you.”_ _

____

__“Huh? Wh-”_ _

____

__Hanzo laughed and she felt her body warming up really fast. This second cup was for her?_ _

____

__“But,” She started. “Why?”_ _

____

__Hanzo approached her, pouring the mixture of the ingredients in the shaker cup into the drinking cups. “Because you deserve it. You said honeydew was your favorite flavor, correct? Let us enjoy it together then.”_ _

____

__“Hanzo…” Such a kind man for a clumsy woman._ _

____

__“Did you bring the straws?” He asked her._ _

____

__“Oh! I’m sorry! I forgot! I-I’ll go get them!” She said and departed from the kitchen, Hanzo following her._ _

____

__After being given the straws, he inserted the straws into the cups and gave a cup to Mei._ _

____

__“Arigatō.” She mispronounced to him._ _

____

__“Your Japanese could use more work.” He said, and she could see him trying to conceal his chuckle._ _

____

__“It’s a work in progress, okay?” She pouted and raised her cup up to his. “Cheers?”  
“Cheers.” The cups clinked, and the two drank. “Ah, so sweet.” She said with satisfaction. _ _

____

__“Hmph, I agree.” He said with pride. “Oh. Here.” She saw him pull something from his pocket in his blue cargo pants and placed it on the wooden counter._ _

____

__It was yen. A lot of yen. Was he paying for his drinks that he made for himself and her?!_ _

____

__“Are you really--”_ _

____

__“Consider it your tip.” He smiled with that smugness she saw last night._ _

____

__“But you made the boba!” She retorted._ _

____

__“That you helped with.”_ _

____

__“I didn’t…”_ _

____

__“You need it more than I do.” Hanzo looked at the nearby clock in the store. “Work will begin soon for me. I should take my leave.” He bowed slightly._ _

____

__“You know you are a bit different today.” She said._ _

____

__“What do you mean?” He asked, looking at her._ _

____

__“Well, you’re more like a gentleman today, not saying that’s bad, but you’re almost a different Hanzho than the one I met yesterday…”_ _

____

__“Hmph,” He looked away from her. “I was simply exhausted with working alone in the ramen shop all day without Genji’s help. I certainly hope he isn’t going to do it again.”_ _

____

__She giggled. “He seems like the man to do that a lot.”_ _

____

__“Ha! I might as well put a tracker device on him if it will keep him working.”_ _

____

__“Well, don’t you think that’s a little extreme?”_ _

____

__“Not extreme enough. Perhaps a punishment from my father and mother would do…”_ _

____

__Mei giggled again._ _

____

__“Ah, forgive me, I should get going. Now I am running late.”_ _

____

__“Oh! O-okay…”_ _

____

__As he approached the door, he turned and smiled at her._ _

____

__“Will you be working again tomorrow?”_ _

____

__Mei blinked. “Uh-y-yes! Yes I will! I’ll be working all week actually!”_ _

____

__“Then I can expect to see you again tomorrow at the same time?”_ _

____

__“Well, not if I come visit the ramen shop later for some ramen.”_ _

____

__“If by visiting you mean late at night as it’s closing?”_ _

____

__“No. Not at all.” She smiled._ _

____

__“Then I shall see you tonight?”_ _

____

__“Yes!”_ _

____

__“Very well then, tonight.” He chuckled, and departed from the shop._ _

____

__Now alone, Mei looked at her cup and slurped. As she swallowed, she sighed._ _

____

_So sweet. Did he put a lot of sweetener in there?_

____

__She then looked back at the broken tea dispenser and the wooden counter._ _

____

_You didn’t need to leap over the wooden counter._ She sighed again as she saw the yen that he placed down. His "tip" for her.

____

_Such a kind man for a clumsy woman like me._

____

__“Better call Opara and tell him what happened.” Mei said as she opened her phone. As she dialed and waited for her boss to pick up, the same words echoed in her._ _

____

_Such a kind man for a clumsy woman like me._

____

__And for a moment, all she could think about was Hanzo and how she was going to meet him again tonight._ _

____

__“Oh! Hello Mr. Opara! Yes.” She laughed nervously. “Yeah, about that…”_ _

____


End file.
